Hadopelagic Pressure
Authors note Hey again! It's me will. this one i plan to make better than my old deep sea pasta Ocean Abyss. It's planned to have better grammar, story, vocabulary, and more! enjoy! Chapter 1: Deep thoughts "What's Down there?" ''A question I would ask myself every time I saw the ocean. I would plan, plan and plan to go down into the deep but it would never work. At least, not 'till today. I discovered a new metal I called Uthium. I ran some tests on it and realised it was stronger than diamond. I tried to melt it and found it melting point was 2195'C. Perfect for bending and shaping too! I went to bed, Knowing I had my next plan. I woke up to the sound of my blaring alarm, I looked at it to see it was 7:00 AM. I slowly stumbled out of bed and walked downstairs to get breakfast. After breakfast I immediately went to run more tests on Uthium. "Radiation levels 0.7, Rarity elusive, Very effective electricity conductor, Extremely resistant to pressure!" '''YES!' I screamed. I Knew it was going to work! Chapter 2: Darkness in the deep *Crackle* *Sizzle* *Whirr* *Clang* *Buzz* '"Almost done.....Almost done" I panted over and over again, this was the most high-tech diving suit in the world. It had Sonar, pressure levels, oxygen levels, speed levels, depth, reinforced glass and glowing blue lights. All visible in holographic form at the helmet. It took many painstaking months to finish it. I called it the "Shadow Knight" and went for a test run in shallow waters. Thankfully, no water was seeping through it, everything was working. I signaled I was ready to be pulled up and went back to shore. I went to bed, I could barely sleep due to excitement. The next day I Jumped out of bed, Quickly devoured breakfast and went to see the Shadow Knight in its bay. "Beautiful...Just Beautiful" i said, and I decided I was Ready. The boat took me out into the deep sea. Chapter 3: Abyssal adventure '*Splash!* ''"Depth 10m, 20m, 30m," '' Down, down and down I went, It got gloomier as I went deeper. "Im doing it! I'm actually going down into the deep!" ''I thought, this was my dream and it was coming true. '"Pressure levels: 3t per meter" '"Damn, thats''' alot" ''I murmured. 10 secs later it said this, ''"Ground incoming: impact eminent in 30 secs" '''''I quickly checked my speed levels and i said 83 km hr, I had to slow down. Just when I thought all hope was lost I noticed a setting, "Rocket boosters" I said aloud and pressed the screen. I heard jets start up in the boots and back, then I saw bubbles swiftly rise to the surface. My speed rapidly dropped to less than 10 km hr, then i felt the soft bump of the seafloor. "Whew!" I said with relief "Now, back on topic!" I started to take large and booming steps along the sea. I saw a few bioluminescent fish dart away from my headlights, the didn't look like anything i've heard of so just in case it was a new species i took a photo and sent it up to my work assistants ( who were a team of well trained marine biologists) "No, that's like nothing i've ever seen before" one said "I've found a new species!" i chanted with excitement "Hahaha ok you can name it" the leading guy said "How about a Glyphis?" i asked "That's actually quite good! i'll put it down as a new species" he said "My god its dark, feels like im in empty space" i said "Haha yeah, i can imagine so" he repilied After a few hours i came across a structure. I had built in a drill arm with a grappel arm on the suit so i tried to pentetrate the walls of this "Sea temple" It was tough, but the walls eventually fell apart. i stomped inside, what i saw made me mutter "What the heck?" What is it? What do you see?" Questioned my assistant "A tablet? But its made out of stone." I Replied "Does it say anything?" another asked "Yes, its got words on it, or runes? ill send a photo" I said After a few minutes my team translated the symbols and what i heard made me shiver "If you have found this, you have entered the territory of the titans, Please turn back, it is not too late. at least you wont suffer like i have." Category:Creepypasta Category:Willzilla2007 Category:Supernatural Category:Fantasy Category:Short Pastas